To guarantee at least the following three conditions, approximately 9 L of water are needed for one flushing in the case of the prior-art flushing means with a toilet bowl. First, the inner surface of the toilet bowl shall be cleaned during each flushing. Second, the fetal matter shall be removed into the drain pipe through the soil pipe of the toilet bowl. Third, the siphon trap shall be completely refilled at the end of each flushing. If these conditions were not regularly met, this would lead to unacceptable hygienic conditions and to odor nuisance.
A flushing means of the above-mentioned class, which is said to guarantee flushing with less than 9 L of water, has become known in the state of the art from WO 95/04196. Part of the amount of flushing water is fed in this flushing means to the siphon trap via a so-called jet inlet. Similar means have also become known from FR-A-2 241 664, DE-A-36 03 822 and EP-A-0 352 712. The latter document shows, especially in FIG. 7, a flushing means with a flushing tank, from which water can be fed to a jet inlet arranged in the lower area of the toilet bowl through a connection pipe branched off from the flushing elbow.